Problem: $ F = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}4 & 3 & 1 \\ 0 & 4 & 1\end{array}\right]$ What is $ F^{T}$ ?
Solution: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ F^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}4 & 0 \\ 3 & 4 \\ 1 & 1\end{array}\right]$